villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smoke
Smoke is a ninja that was transformed into a cyborg and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Early Life Smoke was a member of the Lin Kuei Clan and a close friend of the younger Sub-Zero. The pair went on a mision to Outworld together to kill Shang Tsung, but failed. Upon their return, they discovered that the Lin Kuei were transforming their best warriors into cyborgs and had already done so to Sektor and Cyrax. The two attempted to escape the process, but though Sub-Zero escaped, Smoke was not so fortunate. Hunting Sub-Zero He was transformed into a cyborg and programmed to hunt down his former friend. Smoke's lot in life continued to worsen with the invasion of Shao Kahn. After Sub-Zero made him realize he still had a soul and that he was one of Raiden's chosen warriors, Smoke was captured and rendered inert by Shao Kahn's forces, then locked away in the bowels of one of the tyrant's fortresses. Alliance with Noob Saibot Many years later, Smoke was discovered by Noob Saibot , who reactivated and reprogrammed the cyborg as his servant, so he could use him as the template for a new army of cyber demons. As they left the fortress, Smoke and Saibot were both aware of Sub-Zero and Sareena following them and eventually attacked the ice ninja. However they were stopped by Sareena. Later, during Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Smoke helped Noob Saibot stage a siege on the Lin Kuei temple, using his powers to transform Lin Kuei ninjas into shadow warriors. However he was defeated by Taven. In his Armageddon ending, his nanobots grew and multiplied at an alarming rate, so much so that they were able envelop all of Edenia, transforming it into place of writhing grey material that calls itself Smoke. Mortal Kombat (2011) In an Alternate Timeline, Smoke along with a new Sub-Zero (Sub-Zero's younger brother) were searching for the person who murdered the Original Sub-Zero. He and Sub-Zero spilt-up to cover more ground, though when they did, Smoke encountered Kitana, defeating her. Smoke then came across both Kano and Shang Tsung and first fought Kano, beating him as well. After Smoke defeated Kano, he demanded that Shang Tsung tell him what happened to the original Sub-Zero. Then all of a sudden, Reptile appeared and Shang Tsung shape-shifted into Sub-Zero, forcing Smoke to fight both of them at the same time. He still managed to defeat both of them, but when Shang Tsung was about to tell him what he knew, Sektor, (now a cyborg) attacked Smoke, allowing Shang Tsung to teleport both himself and Reptile away. Smoke and Sektor fought each other but even with his cyborg upgrade, Sektor was defeated. When Smoke was about to walk away, other nameless members of the Lin Kuei surrounded him. They attempt to capture him so they can turn him into a cyborg, but Raiden intervened preventing Smoke from becoming a mindless machine. Raiden asked Smoke to join him and he accepted, but asked if they could rescue Sub-Zero before the Lin Kuei capturde him and turn him into a cyborg, a task that they failed. Sadly Smoke and the others, including Nightwolf, Kitana, Kabal, Cyborg Sub-Zero, Jade, Jax, and Stryker get killed single-handedly by Sindel. Quan Chi then enslaved all their souls so they serve him forever. Powers As a human, Smoke had the ability to emit smoke, most commonly seen as the smoky fumes that his human forms emit. He still seems to retain this ability in his cyborg form, though he doesn't seem to use it much. Smoke usually uses this ability to disappear or create a cloud of fumes that his opponent chokes on, making them open to an attack. After becoming a nanotech based cyborg, his body appears to be made of smoke or nanites emulating the appearance of smoke. Smoke also gained the ability to transform others into shadow warriors by flowing his gaseous mist into them. Trivia *The events of Smoke's life seems to be forever tied to the Sub-Zero brothers. He accompanied the younger one on his mission on Mortal Kombat II, tried to hunt him down in Mortal Kombat III, and was forced into servitude by the older one, Noob Saibot. *Because Smoke's body resembles smoke in his more recent appearances, there is some debate as to wherether or not this a human form or simply a nanotech demon form. It is likely that it is the latter since one of Noob Saibot's bios described him as being reshaped by his nanotechnology. *Smoke is considered to be somewhat of an unoriginal character by fans, since, while other hidden characters got their own moves and combos after becoming part of the standard MK cast, Smoke continued to use moves borrowed from other characters. He didn't gain his own original moves until Mortal Kombat Deception. *Smoke was number 5 on Screwattack's Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters list. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villians Category:On & Off Villains Category:Friend of the hero